The Best Camp Of All
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Summer, Forrest, and Courtney go to Camp Lakebottom. How will it go? :) Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer and Forrest, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Camp Lakebottom belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Courtney.**

* * *

**The Best Camp Of All**

"Are you sure you want to go to Camp Lakebottom, honey?" Rachel asked his oldest daughter, Courtney.

"I'm sure, Mom," the teenager said. "I already know the counselors and the kids from when they came to visit and they were nice, so I'm sure I'll be okay."

It was a big step for Courtney as she hadn't had a good experience camping before, let along going to a camp and staying there for a bit. But she remembered when Sawyer, Armand, and Rose had come along with McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, and Slimey when the sea creature had needed a place to lie low until things had settled down and they had been not only kind, but had kept the Mansion's secret too.

Forrest and Summer were already packed and ready. "I can't wait to go to Camp Lakebottom!" Forrest said happily.

Rook smiled as he put the luggage by the door. "The bus should be here soon," he said. "Are you kids going to be alright being away from home for a week?"

"We'll be okay, Daddy," Summer said. "We'll be with people we know."

"That's true," Forrest said. "And Camp Lakebottom sounds like a lot of fun, more fun than that Sunny Smiles where that bully who tried to get Slimey is from."

"Yes," Rook said. "While Sunny Smiles has some good features, I dislike that the counselors there allow bullying."

Courtney came downstairs with her luggage and took a deep breath. Rook noticed and opened his arms, to which his oldest daughter hugged him. "Courtney, are you sure you want to go?" He asked gently. "If you wish to stay, I'm sure our friends will understand."

She shook her head. "I want to go, Dad," she said. "I want to have a good experience at camp and Camp Lakebottom would be a good place to help me face my fear about camping."

"Alright," he said with a smile, proud of his daughter.

"And you kids can call us anytime," Rachel said, smiling. "But also, mind the counselors, and be careful."

"Yes, Mommy," Summer said.

"Yes, Mom," Forrest said.

"We will, Mom," Courtney said.

Ghostfreak appeared in front of them. "The bus is here," he said. "Do you kids want us to walk you down there?"

"Sure," the teenage girl said.

Rook and Ghostfreak slipped on their I.D. Masks and they all headed down to the bus. The bus driver loaded the kids' stuff and opened the doors. "All aboard," he said.

The kids hugged their parents and uncle again. "Love you. See you in a week," they all said to them and the adults echoed the statement before the kids climbed aboard and found good seats, noticing the bus was empty otherwise, but that didn't bother them as they knew that Camp Lakebottom wasn't as popular as Sunny Smiles, but that was okay with them. From what McGee had described when he had visited, they got to do a lot of fun stuff at Camp Lakebottom, stuff the kids at Sunny Smiles never did.

The bus driver took them to a bridge and opened the doors. "Kids, this is as far as I go," he said, looking nervous. "Any bus that crosses this bridge never comes back."

Looking at each other, the kids hopped out and grabbed their luggage. "Is Camp Lakebottom on the other side of the bridge?" Courtney asked.

The bus driver looked nervous. "Bye, kids," he said, pulling back and gunning the motor just as a few black tentacles came towards the bus, but just missed it.

"Whoa!" Forrest cried out.

"Run!" Summer yelled as she began running.

Courtney was about to run when she noted the tentacles looked familiar. "Wait a minute," she said, pausing. "Those tentacles look familiar."

One coiled around her waist and lifted her up while two others caught Forrest and Summer, who were going into a panic and trying to get free. "Guys, wait! I think I know who this is," Courtney said. "It's Slimey!"

Summer and Forrest both stopped struggling. "Slimey?" They said at the same time.

One tentacle came up to Courtney and cocked itself to the side as if it was a head. She giggled. "Do you remember us, Slimey?" She asked. "We're Rachel's children and Sasha's nieces and nephew."

The tentacles looked surprised, but then wiggled in excitement and Courtney felt one of them slither up her right pant leg to tickle the back of her right knee. "Hey! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" She exclaimed.

Forrest felt one tentacle tickle his stomach and he laughed, squirming to get free, but the tentacle holding him had a good grip on him. Summer was giggling as one tentacle tickled her neck, trying to scrunch her neck up into her shoulders, but that proved futile.

After a bit, Slimey let them up, his tentacles hugging the three and they giggled, hugging him back. "Hey, Slimey, can you show us the trail to Came Lakebottom?" Courtney asked.

"The bus driver dropped us off here," Forrest said.

"Is it far?" Summer asked.

Slimey scooped all three up in one tentacle and lifted them up, forming a platform with a few other tentacles and setting the kids down on it. "You'll give us a ride to the camp?" Courtney asked.

One tentacle nodded and it wasn't long before they were heading towards the camp. "Wow! You can see everything from up here," Forrest said in awe.

"No wonder Mommy and Auntie Sasha like it here," Summer said.

They soon arrived and a hand burst out of the ground, making them jump in alarm before a zombie rose up from the ground, one the kids recognized. "Mr. Sawyer?" Forrest asked in a small voice.

The zombie looked at him in surprise before gasping in surprise. "Well, I'll be! If it isn't Summer, Forrest, and Courtney!" He said with a smile. "Welcome to Camp Lakebottom!"

Armand and Rose came out. "Why, it's Miss Rachel's children!" The Sasquatch said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, I had forgotten to tell you both that Rachel had called and asked if the kids could join McGee, Squirt, and Gretchen for the last week of camp," Rose admitted sheepishly.

"But, where the bus that would have brought you kids?" Sawyer asked.

"He dropped us off at the bridge because he refused to go beyond it, saying those that went never returned," Courtney said. "Luckily for us, Slimey came to our rescue and brought us here."

She giggled as a tentacle playfully ruffled her hair. "Good boy, Slimey," Armand said. "It's good that you kids made it here safely."

"Now, let's get you to the cabin and then you kids can join the other three in the forest. Today is a scavenger hunt day," Rose said.

The kids lit up at hearing that. "We love scavenger hunts!" Summer said excitedly.

"Alright!" Forrest said happily.

Courtney smiled. "That does sound like fun," she said.

After they got their luggage put in the cabin and selected their beds, they joined the other three kids, who welcomed them warmly. "It's so cool that your parents let you come for the last week of camp," Gretchen said.

"Yeah! We'll have a blast," McGee said happily.

"What are we hunting for?" Summer asked.

Squirt smiled. "An oak leaf, some black mud, a juniper bush stick, wild raspberries, and a lot of other things," he said, holding up a few leaves he had found. Though none were oak leaves, they were still neat.

Gretchen smiled. "Basically, anything to do with nature," she said. "And we get extra points for bringing other stuff too. I found a cool fossil earlier."

"Really?" Courtney asked in surprise.

"Yeah," the black-haired girl said. "I was surprised too. Come join us. You guys might find something really cool too."

Eagerly, the three siblings began hunting, but no one noticed that a certain blonde-haired girl was watching them and quickly moved away, meeting up with a red-haired boy. "Okay, they're in the forest," she said. "Did you get that shipment of the most ferocious dogs?"

"It's at Sunny Smiles," the boy said. "Come on."

* * *

An hour later, the Lakebottom campers returned with their finds. "Good job, campers!" Sawyer said proudly, noting the fossils that Gretchen and Summer had found. "Wow! Fossils! I didn't think any of these were still around."

"We had to dig pretty deep," the little girl said. "But it was fun."

The zombie nodded and noticed there were six fossils. "You kids can each take one home," he said. "I'll get them preserved for you."

"Thanks, Sawyer," McGee said.

Suddenly, a scream rang out and Squirt gasped. "That's Armand!" He said.

"What happened?" Courtney asked.

Barking reached their ears and Rose came out with a frying pan. "Ferocious dogs!" She exclaimed, managing to keep them at bay with her frying pan as they came around, growling and snarling.

Sawyer stood in front of the kids. "You kids better get to the cabin," he said as the dogs snapped their jaws with growls.

Summer noticed the dogs looked thin. "Guys, look," she said. "The dogs are really thin."

Forrest looked again. "She's not kidding," he said. "They look hungry."

Courtney saw something attached to the collar of one dog and came forward, gently clicking her tongue softly. "Hi," she said in a low voice, holding out her hand.

The dog sniffed her hand and surprisingly, his growling stopped and he moved a bit closer, nuzzling her hand. She smiled and gently petted his head reaching for the collar and seeing the paper was part of an ad for Sunny Smiles. "I think I know who sent these dogs," she said. "This is an ad for Sunny Smiles."

McGee didn't look happy. "No doubt my sister Susie and her boyfriend, Buttsquat," he said.

Summer and Forrest giggled, but the teenage girl looked worried. "Wait. Isn't that the same one that was trying to date Aunt Sasha?" She asked.

"Same one," Gretchen said with a nod.

Squirt looked at Rose. "Rose, do we have anything to feed the dogs?" He asked as one licked his face happily, making him giggle.

The woman looked thoughtful. "Well, I think I do," she said, going into the kitchen and bringing out some meat. The dogs eagerly tore into the meat, eating it as if they hadn't eaten in a long time.

Courtney looked across the lake, but couldn't see the other camp. Slimey poked a few tentacles out of the water and came up to her. She looked at him. "Slimey, can you give me a lift?" She asked, indicating upward. "I was wondering where this Sunny Smiles camp is."

Slimey nodded and lifted her up. It wasn't long before he had lifted her above the fog-like clouds that shrouded Camp Lakebottom so that she could see where Sunny Smiles was. Smiling, she patted the tentacle, which brought her back down to the ground. "Thanks, Slimey," she said.

Just then, a boat roared up and they all turned to see it was a blonde-haired girl and a red-haired boy. "What?! The dogs should have torn you all to pieces!" The boy said.

"Well, well, looks like another brilliant Buttsquat plan went down the drain," Gretchen said.

Summer made a face. "What made him think Auntie Sasha would like him?" She asked.

"Yeah," Forrest asked in agreement.

Both Susie and Jordan looked surprised. "You're related to the freaks?!" The snobby girl asked.

"Those _freaks _are our mom and aunt!" Courtney said with a glare as she grabbed some meat with her telekinesis and dumped it on the boat the two had come across on. Forrest punched the ground and it created a shockwave that knocked the bullies down and Summer, who had just healed some of the dogs that had been hurt before arriving, turned to the bullies and then looked back at the dogs.

"Go get the food and thank those two," she said.

Though she didn't have her mother's gift of talking to animals, Summer knew that dogs were smart and she smiled as the dogs ran for the boat and for Susie and Jordan. "Freaks!" The boy exclaimed. "We're surrounded by freaks!"

"Get me out of her, Jordan!" Susie screamed as she ran for the boat with dogs coming after her. She climbed aboard and landed in the raw meat. "Eww! Raw meat! Gross!"

Jordan managed to get to the steering wheel as the dogs tried climbing aboard. Courtney, thinking fast, using her telekinesis to help the dogs cross the lake and go after the boat. "Enjoy your new pets!" She called out to them. "Remember, they need plenty of food, water, and love!"

The kids laughed as they watched the bullies zoom back to Sunny Smiles with the dogs hot on their tails and as soon as the last dog was safely across, Courtney smiled and turned to the others. "I'm so glad I came here," she said.

"We are too, sis," Forrest said with a smile.

* * *

_One week later..._

The kids were all packed up, but sad to go. "I wonder if Mom will let us come next summer," Summer said. "I like it here."

"Me too," Courtney said.

"I bet she would," Forrest said.

"I'm definitely signing up for next year," McGee said.

"Same here. I wouldn't miss it for anything," Gretchen said.

"Me too," Squirt said.

Slimey took them all to the bridge where the bus would come take them home. The kids hugged the tentacles. "We'll miss you, Slimey," said McGee.

"And we'll miss you kids," Armand said sadly.

"You kids really made this camp come alive again," Rose said.

"We hope we'll see you next year," Sawyer said.

"You can count on it," Courtney said as the others nodded in agreement, hugging the counselors, who returned the hugs as the bus pulled up and the kids climbed on, waving goodbye to their friends.

Squirt and Gretchen's stop was first and they said goodbye. The black-haired girl gave Courtney her number. "Shoot a text whenever," she said.

Squirt gave his address and Forrest gave him the Grant Mansion's address before the bus headed away for the next two stops. McGee gave the kids his address and Courtney gave him the one to their house. "Write us whenever," the older girl said.

"You bet," he said. "Hope I'll see you guys at Camp Lakebottom next year."

"We hope to see you, Squirt, and Gretchen too," Summer said with a smile.

As the bus pulled away again, the siblings watched out the windows, smiling when they saw their home. Grabbing their luggage, they got off the bus and ran to the wrought-iron gate, opening it and going in before closing it and walking up the hill. As they arrived at the mansion, they saw their parents waiting for them. "Mom! Dad!" Courtney exclaimed as she and her siblings ran up and hugged their parents, who returned the hugs.

"How was your stay at the camp?" Rachel asked.

"It was so much fun!" Summer said.

"We went on a scavenger hunt, went swimming, and we all showed the counselors how to make s'mores!" Forrest said.

"We even had a run-in with that Buttsquat kid and that blonde-haired witch," Courtney said. "But we sent them packing."

"We heard," Rook said with a chuckle. "Your uncle Blitzwolfer was on a case about some abused animals and followed a shipment to Sunny Smiles and then to Camp Lakebottom. He watched as you kids turned the tide, as the saying goes, on those two bullies."

Rachel laughed. "Sounds like you kids had a blast," she said.

"Can we go there next summer, Mommy? Please?" Summer asked, giving her mother 'puppy eyes'.

"Please?" Forrest asked.

"We'd really like to," Courtney admitted.

Rachel smiled and looked at Rook, who nodded. "I think we can arrange that," he said. "But for now, I know an entire household that missed you kids and want to welcome you home."

The three kids ran inside to greet the rest of their family while the two adults smiled again. "I'm glad they had a good time," Rachel said. "Especially Courtney. I'm so proud of her for overcoming her fear of camping."

"She just needed the right camp to go to," Rook said with a smile. "I'll send a thank you to the counselors personally from all of us."

"Sounds like a plan," the blonde-haired woman said as they headed inside to hear the kids tell everyone about their adventures at the best camp of all.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
